


That's Ace

by ConsentFest, leontina (Leontina)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, Communication, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Consent, M/M, Monogamy, Mutual Masturbation, Non-Penetrative Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsentFest/pseuds/ConsentFest, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leontina/pseuds/leontina
Summary: Charlie is asexual. Harry isn't. They still find a way to satisfy both of their needs, however





	That's Ace

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a way to explore consent in a relationship where one person is asexual and sex-repulsed/not interested in sex, and the other isn't. I am asexual and sex repulsed myself, so this is a topic that's important to me, because you do often get people assuming you owe them something if you go on a date with them, or they assume you hate everything sex related and don't even try to talk to you about it. Communication is important, people :)
> 
> Also, I base Charlie's feelings about sex based on my own life, but the ace spectrum is very big, and some people will have sex despite the lack of sexual attraction, some are entirely sex repulsed (and some of those will do some sexual things that aren't necessarily sex, whether alone or with a partner, and some will have zero sexual contact of any kind)
> 
> But that aside, this is mostly just a cute fic of Harry and Charlie learning a way to make both of them happy :)

"So, uh..." Harry paused to bite his lip, looking utterly adorable. "Do you want to come back to mine to listen to the wireless and chill maybe, if you want to?"

Charlie couldn't help but smile at Harry's awkwardness, although his smile soon faded as he realised he'd reached that point in his dating timeline when most people did a runner. Charlie wasn't ashamed of who he was, and he wasn't one to pretend to be something he wasn't, but he liked Hary far more than any of the other guys he'd been out with over the last couple of years. 

Harry's expression grew horrified by Charlie's silence, and he hastily shook his head apologetically.

"That's too forward of me! I'm sorry! Just forget I said anything-"

"It's not that, Harry," Charlie cut in. "I'm asexual. Aside from solo action, I'm just not interested in sex really. I like men romantically and can recognise an attractive face, but from the neck down it just doesn't do anything for me."

Charlie waited for Harry's rejection with bated breath. Although Harry was polite, so it was more likely to be a hasty exit from the date, followed by an owl the next day saying they were better off being 'just friends'.

"Oh," Harry said, once he seemed to have finished processing Charlie's words. Then he smiled. "In that case, would you like to come back to mine and actually listen to the wireless? The new episode of _The Hag and the Auror_ is on later."

"I'd like that," Charlie said. He honestly felt a little stunned at how well Harry had taken his revelation, although it definitely wasn't a bad thing. Unless, of course, Harry was trying to steer him firmly into friendship territory? "So you're really okay with dating somebody who doesn't want to have sex?" he asked, choosing his words carefully. 

Harry nodded. "I like _you_ , Charlie, and I can live without sex. Besides, I know how awful it is to date someone who ends up giving you shit over your sexuality? Do you know how many people have accused me of being a cheater, or being _confused_ , after I've told them I'm bi? I even had one girl ask me--on the first date--if we could have aa threesome, because she found gay guys ' _so hot_ '."

"You sound like you've had just a rotten time at dating as I have," Charlie surmised. 

"I've certainly dated a lot of disappointments." A look of apprehension crossed Harry's face. "Are you still alright with, you know, cuddling and kissing? Things like that?"

Charlie grinned. "I may give you a case of stubble burn, because I very much like kissing. And I make an excellent big spoon; you don't wrangle dragons for a living without getting great arms."

Harry looked at him appreciatively. "You're not wrong about that."

"So are you ready to go? I'll show you just how good I am at kissing."

Harry beamed. 

**xXx**

"Thank you for dinner, it was delicious," Harry said, reaching past his empty plate to take Charlie's hand. 

Charlie clutched Harry's hand tightly, and smiled. "I grew in love with Romanian food while I lived there, and Mum made sure all of us knew how to cook hearty meals for ourselves."

"Do you miss it? Romania?"

"Sometimes." Charlie shrugged. "I miss the dragons, mostly, but the Welsh Reserve is brilliant, too, and at least I can be close to my family." He shot Harry a grin. "And I have a pretty great boyfriend here."

"Oh?" Harry feigned surprise. "Can I meet him sometime?"

"You're such a dick," Charlie said affectionately. His good mood fell a little bit as he looked at Harry's adoring expression. 

They'd been dating for three months, officially a couple for the last two, and things had been going exceedingly well. Harry was witty, sporty, and small enough that Charlie could lift Harry easily over his shoulder, which wasn't of any importance to their relationship, but it made Charlie feel good about his strength. 

The only problem was that every time their kissing became heated, Harry would pull away. It was obvious, both through the flush on Harry's cheeks, and the evidence that showed through the tight jeans which Harry favoured, that kissing turned him on and so he pulled back to respect Charlie's feelings about sex. 

And while Charlie thought it was sweet of Harry to be so thoughtful, he couldn't help but feel like all he was doing was _take, take, take_ , while he gave Harry nothing in return. 

Harry's thumb smoothed over the back of Charlie's hand. "Are you alright? You've gone quiet."

"Yes, yes...although, actually, I wanted to talk to you about something." 

Charlie had been thinking about what he wanted to say for a long time, but had been putting it off like a coward. But surely if Charlie could handle dragon spraying fire, he could talk to his boyfriend about sex. 

Harry's face fell, and Charlie hastily added, "it's nothing bad! It's just...I've noticed recently that you keep getting _really_ into our kissing and feel like you need to back away when that happens. I know you said you were happy to be in a relationship without sex, but I can't help but feel like I'm depriving you of something."

"I'm not deprived; I jut have a few more dates with my right hand than I used to. If I keep it up, I might even be able to beat you at arm wrestling for once."

Charlie grinned. "No chance on your life, babe. But besides, wanking isn't the same as being _intimate_ with someone, is it? And just because sex with another person squicks _me_ out, doesn't mean there aren't other way you can get off." 

Harry pulled a face. "Are you trying to imply I go out and fuck other people? Because I'm _definitely_ not going to do that, Charlie. I'm quite happily attached to you, I'll have you know."

"No, no!" Charlie said, shaking his head adamantly. "Merlin, no. What I meant was that  
maybe, if you wanted to, we could do some kind of mutual play together. I'm certainly not opposed to wanking, so I thought if we did it together then we could create some proper intimacy."

Harry looked at Charlie thoughtfully, before his face split into a grin. "That sounds wicked! And I've only been pulling away from you because I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I know, and that's very lovely of you," Charlie said, raising Harry's hand to kiss it. "And I promise to tell you if anything makes me uncomfortable--and of course you should absolutely do the same with me--but wanking together is something I am perfectly happy to do." 

Harry bit his lip, hesitating for a moment before he spoke again. "How would you feel if I used a toy on myself, while we were together?"

"I would be more than okay with that. How do you feel about blindfolds?"

Harry flushed. "I may have been known to use them in the past. I've never got wildly kinky or anything, though. Just blindfolds and fluffy handcuffs. Why?"

Charlie couldn't help but smile at the very vanilla kink Harry had experienced. "I just thought, if you were going to use a dildo or something, maybe I could blindfold you and talk dirty, so it's almost like it's actually _me_ inside you."

"God, that sounds hot." Harry's eyes lit up hopefully. "Are you comfortable with that, though?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't. We're a couple, Harry, and I want to make sure I'm seeing to your needs, just like you see to mine. Anything other than physical sex is fair game to me. Hell, I was a non-sexual dominant for another ace friend of mine back in Romania, so I know what I'm comfortable with and what I'm not."

Harry shuddered, but his expression looked intrigued rather than horrified. "Dominant?"

Charlie grinned. "Let's break out the blindfold before we talk anymore about dominating, hmm?"

**xXx**

Toy shopping had certainly been an interesting experience for Charlie. He could have never imagined the different types of toys that people could use, or how they could be implemented. 

He had been thrilled to find a dragon penis replica, 15 inches long, wider than his fist, and a merge of bright purple and pink. Needless to say, Harry's eyes had almost bulged out of his head when Charlie excitedly waved it in his face, and he'd hastily had to explain that it wasn't intended for _Harry_ , but to join Charlie's dragon collectables.

Harry had been precise about what he wanted, and had asked Charlie for his exact size details so they could buy a realistic looking dildo in Charlie's proportions. 

The toy they'd decided on was currently on the edge of the bed, already slick with lube, while Harry knelt inches away from it, fingering his hole. 

Charlie, who was sitting on a chair right at the end of the mattress, had to admire Harry's body. Where Charlie was bulky, Harry was lean and sinewy, built exactly as a Seeker should be. His prick was getting hard from watching Harry writhe under his own ministrations, and froom the breathless little moans that Harry made. 

When Harry had decided he was ready, he turned over to face Charlie and flopped back on the bed. Harry's cheeks were flushed pink, his pupils blown, and his lip red from evident biting. 

"Are you ready for me to blindfold you?" Charlie asked, and Harry nodded.

"Are you still okay?"

Charlie smiled. "I'm great, Harry, honestly. I promise I'll tell you if I change my mind."

Charlie didn't see that happening, but it felt important to have complete honesty between them. He withdrew his wand and murmured a spell, which resulted in black silk floating towards Harry and wrapping itself around his eyes. 

Even with the slightest touch of sensory deprivation, Charlie's breath hitched in his throat at how utterly trusting and needy Harry's expression was. 

"I'm going to start fucking you now, okay?" Charlie said slowly--they'd both agreed before hand to talk about the dildo as though it were Charlie himself. 

Harry raised his knees to his chest, his legs falling apart. "Please, yes. I want you."

With another spell the lady from the sex shop had taught them, Charlie enchanted the dildo to move on its own accord. Charlie was able to control the speed, and he watched Harry's face carefully as the toy breached him. 

His other hand began to move slowly up and down his prick as he the dildo pressed deep inside Harry. Charlie left it as it was for a few thrusts, until Harry began to whine.

"Harder, Charlie! I want to feel you fucking me hard!" 

Charlie smiled at Harry's urgency, and switched the speed up, resulting in a surprised but pleased groan from Harry.

"Do you like having me inside you, Harry?" Charlie purred. "Can you feel me? You make me so hard."

"Yes, _yes_ ," Harry hissed, wanking his own erection far more desperately than Charlie was doing his. "Fuck, it's so good."

Charlie bit back a moan, his eyes fluttering shut as a wave of pleasure washed over him. While he generally avoided sex and didn't experience sexual attraction in the slightest, he could still enjoy a good porn movie every now and then, and Harry far exceeded every one of those movies. 

He was just enchanting to watch, so responsive to Charlie's voice, and the toy inside him. Charlie couldn't hold back his moan as he watched Harry reach his release, his back arching and his mouth falling open as he came. 

It only took a couple more strokes until Charlie was finishing too, squeezing his eye shut as he rode out the pleasure. 

He unblindfolded Harry and removed the toy, almost on autopilot, and it was only once he was cuddled up to Harry in bed that his senses seemed to return to him fully. 

"Was that good for you?" Charlie asked fondly, before he placed a kiss atop of Harry's head.

"Amazing," Harry answered dreamily, and Charlie suspected Harry wasn't quite yet fully functioning. "Did you like it?"

"Very much so," Charlie said, smiling. "I'm happy we could do something together."

"Me too." Harry turned his head up and hooked his arms around the back of Charlie's neck, pulling him into a deep kiss, and all else was forgotten.


End file.
